Mirror Image
by Traci
Summary: John thinks he knows what’s been bothering Elizabeth since the events in Before I Sleep and he’s on a mission to be there for her – but first he has to find her.


Disclaimer: The world belongs to me. It really does. But sadly, Stargate Atlantis and associated characters do not. Hmph.

Rating: PG (because it's what I know and I refuse to conform to the new internet system – hey, at least I'm putting a rating on it!).

Category: Post ep, Sheppard Weir friendship, UST

Spoilers: Before I Sleep and a minor one for premiere ep.

Author: Traci

Archiving: Sure just keep my email addy attached please.

Summary: John thinks he knows what's been bothering Elizabeth since the events in Before I Sleep and he's on a mission to be there for her – but first he has to find her.

* * *

**Mirror Image**

* * *

Major John Sheppard had spent the better part of the afternoon searching for his boss. She had not been herself since the discovery of… well, her older self, a few weeks back. He certainly couldn't blame her for being freaked out by it. She had handled it better than most people would have, himself included. Suspecting he knew what was bothering her, he had set out on a mission to find her. 

Elizabeth Weir, diplomat with a doctorate, had worked hard at locating a place on Atlantis where even Sheppard would be unable to find her. She never minded his company in her quite moments on the balcony. Truth was, she found comfort in him being there. There were just some times when she needed to work things out without anyone, including John, interrupting her. With a deep sigh, she leaned over the railing of a balcony she had found on the other side of Atlantis. The swooshing of the door broke the tranquil silence but her haunted hazel eyes never strayed from the sea. "I don't even want to know how you found me," she whispered, amusement hinted in her voice.

John walked over and leaned against the railing beside her. "Well, you certainly didn't make it easy this time."

She glanced over at him with a small grin. "It wasn't supposed to be."

"Want me to leave?"

Shaking her head, she asked, "Am I needed back there?"

"No."

They stood in companionable silence as both took in the scenery around them. The sunsets on Atlantis never failed to amaze either one of them. As the last rays of light sank below the horizon, John turned so he was leaning back against the railing.

"I know you're tired of people asking you but… Elizabeth, I know something's bothering you. Talking about it might help."

Her attention had strayed from the ocean up to the bright stars that began to fill the sky.

"If not to me, then maybe Dr. Heightmeyer," he suggested.

Softly, she asked, "Did you ever wonder what you'd look like when you got older?"

Many remarks ran through his head but now was not the time so he responded with a simple, "Not really."

"I never had either. I thought about my life, family, job, that sort of stuff, but never what I'd look like."

Suddenly John felt as though he had gotten himself into a conversation he wasn't qualified to deal with. "And you weren't happy about it?" Mentally, he kicked himself for such a stupid question.

"It wasn't so much that as… We watch people grow old over time so the changes aren't as obvious but…" Her eyes found his. "I went from what I look like now to seeing myself when I'm old in a matter of minutes." She looked out into the darkness once again. "Just made it all a little too real." She gave a small, dry laugh. "How shallow can I be, being concerned over a physical appearance?"

Turning to face her, John touched her shoulder and turned her to face him. His darkened hazel eyes sought hers before he spoke. "Elizabeth, I can't even begin to image how it feels for you right now. I can, however, tell you that you are far from shallow. She sacrificed everything to make sure we were safe in the future and you… you have sacrificed so much for all of us already. I have never met a less-shallow person."

Tears filled her eyes and she smiled. "Thank you, John."

He grinned. "And if it makes you feel better, she… you were pretty hot for a ten-thousand year old woman."

Elizabeth laughed and hugged him.

He held her close only slightly surprised by how much he enjoyed having Elizabeth Weir in his arms.

All too soon, she stepped back out of his arms and held his gaze. "I guess I should be getting back," she told him, though unconvinced herself.

"I think the city can handle a few more hours without you at the helm. What do you say to grabbing some dinner?"

"I'd say I didn't realize how hungry I was until you just mentioned food!"

Smiling, he stopped her when she began to follow him back inside. "I'll run up and get us some stuff and bring it back here. That way no one will be able to find you and drag you back to work."

Nodding, she stepped back and watched the doors close behind him. Her mind wandered back to when her older self was telling them what had happened the first time – how she had choked on tears when it came to remembering John's death. How she had told Elizabeth in private to move on, to remember Simon fondly as a part of her past but not to let him hold her back. How Elizabeth should take the chance with John - a chance that had been taken from them the first time.

Going back to the railing, she once again leaned over and smiled to herself. Someday - soon she hoped - she would learn to listen to herself.

The End


End file.
